Robotic agents will be ubiquitous on future battlefields, principally to lower the exposure of harm to ground forces. Teams of small collaborating robotic agents, having advanced sensor and mobility characteristics, can be utilized to conduct tasks such as reconnaissance and surveillance, chemical and biological agent detection, logistics, and communications relay. These robotic agents can also be utilized to operate in hostile environments or adverse weather conditions outside of armed forces applications.
Present robotic agents are generally not designed to be used in harsh environments. Current robotic endeavors utilize state of the art components attached to the top of a base with component interfaces and connections (wires) exposed. Additionally, these components are permanently affixed to the base, or embedded into the system, requiring a great deal of time and effort to remove and replace in case of equipment malfunction or system upgrade.
The overall configuration of these robotic agents is not designed to be modular, thereby precluding the use of rapid change components due to replacement due to failure or task changes. Specifically, prior art robotic agents are not water resistant, thermally protected or protected from dust or dirt. Since these agents typically carry sensitive sensors and devices, their lack of protective elements limit their application.